Kabhi youn bhi chalta he
by HS-Duo
Summary: Happy Friendship Day ..


**_Happy freindship Day to all of You.._****_nothing much just a random OS obviously on Duo :)_**

_He was sitting on Sofa while watching TV when His Cell beeped.. He turned His neck and grabbed His phone__ and soon a smile flashed over His lips after reading **Happy Friendship Day Boss**..__but soon the smile vanished and sad Shade tooke it's place.. He sighed heavily: Aj freindship day he.. Me ghar bethe bethy ye bat bhul gaya or wo Sahab Jail se Mujhy wish kar rahe hen.. (about to reply His buddy, but stopped with a thought) Aan ese nahi .. (with smile) Friendship day pr kuch special hona chahiye (with sparkling eyes) special style me.. (standing up with) Chalo Abhijeet Babu Ready hojao.._

_and with this thought He moved inside His room and started to get ready to Meet His buddy._

**_After an Hour:_**

_He was standing outside the Central Jail with a bag in His right hand while the left one was tied with sling.. He looked at the place and gulped down the sliva inside His throat with a thought: kabhi kabhi chalta he.._

_And After gathering His all courage He stepped inside the jail and directly made His way towards His well known constable who looked at Him and salute Him warmly: Good Morning sir .. Aaiye Aaiye..._

_He replied His wishing with: Good Morning..(looking around) jailer sahab dikhai nahi de rahe.._

_Constable answered: Sahab to aj 3 ghanty ki chutti pr hen.. (Telling) wo kiya he na Sahab ki Patni aj Boht dino bad Gaon se ai he Apne iklote bety k sath to Sahab unhi ko lene gae hen.._

_Abhijeet pov: oh isi liye Sahab k pas aj mobile he (then asked) Mere sary Arrangements hogae phir??_

_Constable smiled shyly: Kiya Sahab aj tak kabhi koi kaam jo Apne diya ho wo na kiya ho..__lekin Ap k pas sirf 2 ghante honge..__Abhijeet shockingly: 2 ghante kiyun? (telling) Mene kaha tha na Pura din chahiye Mujhy..__Constable hesitantly: Dekhiye Sahab Jailor sahab agr pure din ki chutti pr jaate to Me Apko nahi rokta.. lekin kiya karu Me bhi to Majboor hun na.._

_Abhijeet unwillingly nodded and shrugged His shoulder with: Chalo phir daal do aj hawalat me.._

_Constable hesitantly grabbed His arm with: Sahab Garbar to nahi hogi na koi??_

_Abhijeet calmly: Kuch nahi hoga Tum chalo.._

_Constable dragged Abhijeet inside Daya's Cell ,who was sharing His cell with Another Culprit and was lying on table while putting His arm over Eyes, constable said roughly: Chal seedha Aj pura din hawalat me rahe ga na to aqal thikane aajae gii.. (scolding Him with) Sahab se Zaban larata he.._

_Abhijeet grabbed His injured arm with: Ary Zaban kiya pury pury hath per chalata agr (looking at His injured hand) Mere purzy salamat hote._

_Hearing His buddy's voice Daya sat up with jerk and found Him standing inside the Cell while holding one bar with His free hand.. Daya hurridely come towards Him with: Tum yahan kiya kr __rahe ho??_

_Abhijeet looked at Him and replied angrily: Ary wo bahar jailor se tak'kar hogai thori khari khoti sunai to Daal diya jail me.. (annoyingly) Ye Police wale bhi naaa pata nahi khud ko kya samjhty hen.._

_The Culprit who was listening His New companion joined Him: Sahi bola ek dam.. Ye Police khud ko zyada hi shaana smjhti he.._

_Abhijeet after getting someone's side for Himself hurridely moved towards Him, ignoring Daya Said: Or nahi to kiya.. Chalty khud nahi dekh kr or har waqt Apna roub jhaarty rehty hen.._

_Meantime Constable came with two cup of Tea and give it to Daya and that culprit with: Bary Sahab k ghar beta hoa hy.. usi khushi me Aj sb ko Masale wali chae.._

_Abhijeet asked innocently: or Meri chae??_

_Constable glared Him with: Chup chaap koone me jaa kr beth..ek to bary Sahab se zaban larata he uper se chae maangta he.._

_Abhijeet burningly: Haan han thik hy thik he nahi peeni Mijhy koi chae wae.. Tum logo ki to na Me aage complain karu ga hunh (looking at Both) Enjoy Your treat.._

_And with this He sat on the corner with thud.. Daya who was watching All Drama in silent now went near Him and sat beside Him and asked in low but strict tone: Yahan kiyun ae ho??_

_Abhijeet looked at Him with sweet smile and replied in sweet tone: Wish ka jawab dene.._

_Daya pressed His teeth and said angrily: Tumhara dimagh kharab he.. chot lagi he na Tumhe or Acp Acp sahab ko pata lag gaya to Kitni daant pary gi Tumhe.._

_Abhijeet looked at that culprit who was going to lay down over that table where Daya were few minutes before, then replied smilingly: Kabhi kabhi youn bhi chalta he.._

_Daya too looked at that culprit and shocked to see Him sleeping with snore asked: Ye itni jaldi itni gehri nind me kese so gaya?? (looking at Him with doubt) Chae Tum ne pilwai he na??_

_Abhijeet shrugged His shoulder with: Ab bhae kabab me had'di kis ko achi lgti he.._

_Daya smiled on This: Boss yar Tum bhi__Abhijeet opened His arm with: Muskurata rahe ga ya gale bhi lage ga.._

_Daya nodded and hugged Him tightly with: Happy friendship day boss.. boht miss kar raha tha Me Tumhe.._

_Abhijeet too hugged Him back with same strength: Happy friendship day to you too Meri jaan .. Me bhi Tujhy boht miss kar raha tha.. (Abhijeet then called constable and said) Bhai Mera bag to do.._

_Daya seperated Him from Hug in confusion: Konsa bag??_

_Abhijeet stood up as He saw the constable on door He went there and took the bag from Him who went back after locking the door while He turned towards Daya with exciting tone: Aj Friendship day day ko celebrate nahi kare ga (eyeing at cake) Apne favourite cake k sath.._

_Daya smiled broadly and after that both cut the cake together and fed each other and also enjoyed the tasty food given by Abhijeet.._

_Daya who was licking His finger said happily: Abhi such me yar boht maza aagaya ... Aj itne dino bad itna suwadish khana khaya (sadly) warna ye jail ka khana kha kha kr to boht bore hogaya tha Me .._

_Abhijeet too added in sad tone: Bore to Me bhi Tere bagair hogaya hun .. Mera bhi khane ko man hi nahi karta Tere bina.. bs ab Tu jaldi se bahar nikal aa.._

_Daya cut Him in mid: Kiya matlb khane ka man nahi karta (asking) Tum Mujhy ye batao Tum theek se kha pee to rahe ho na?? or (pointing His injured Arm) iska khyal to rakh rahe ho na ?? dressing karwai iski Tum ne??_

_Abhijeet looked at Him with smile replied carelessly: Kiya Daya kitne sary sawal.. han bhae Me Apna khayal bhi rakh raha hun or hath ki dressing bhi karwai..(but changed His tone after seeing Daya's fixed glared) Mera matlb he Ab jaa kr karwaon ga.._

_Daya took His Hand and put it over His own head with: Tumhe Meri qasam he boss please Tum Apna pura dihan rakho ge agr Me Tumhare sath hota to Mujhy itne tension nahi hoti .. please Abhi.._

_Abhijeet took His hand back with: Kiya Daya yr Tu itna pareshan kiyun ho raha he choti si to chot he (seeing Daya's face, added) acha baba Mujhy Teri qasam yahan se seedha doctor k pas jaon ga..ab khush??_

_Daya smiled and hugged Him: Boht khush.. (seperating Him with) pr Tum yahan ae kese??_

_Abhijeet in teasing Tone: Sahab ki tarha qatil ban kr nahi aaya.._

_Daya replied while making face: bol to ese rahe ho jese such me kisi ka qatal kr k aaya hun (stressing on each word) Bhai Sahab yad rakh len Me mission pr hun or wo Mujh se mission pr milne ae hen (naughtily) agr Acp sahab ko pata lag gaya na to to Tum pak'ka gae.._

_Abhijeet nervously: unhe kese pata chale ga.. Me to jailer sahab k aane se pehle hi jaane wala hun.._

_Daya narrowed His eyes with: Lekin Tum ae kese??_

_Abhijeet shrugged His shoulder with: Ary ye jo hawaldar he na ek do bar ise favour diya tha to aj yahan aane se pehly ise call ki to is ne kaha jailor sahan chutti pr hen Me aajaon to bs plan banaya chae me nid ki dawail milane ka or Me yahan.._

_Daya asked: or agr jailor sahab aj off na lete to??_

_Abhijeet carelessly: to such me un k sath zaban larata.. rahi bat is cell ki to hawaldar ye kaam to kr hi deta (seeing Daya's fixed gaze, added angrily) kya ese kya dekh rahe ho thore boht laws mujhy bhi pata he or ye bhi pata he k kis kis crime pr ek din tak jail me dala jata he.._

_Daya looked at Him in shock: Tumhe jail me aane ka itna shoq he Abhi??_

_Abhijeet glared Him with: Aby .. ek to sahab se milne k liye itne oapar belay or sahab Mujh se sawal pr sawal kiye jaa rahe hen.. (standing up with) ja raha hun Me.._

_Daya hurridely stood up with: ruko na yar boss.. Me to bs is liye puch raha tha k Mujhy Tumhari fiqr he.. (grabbing His hand with) boht sari baate karni hen Tum se.._

_Abhijeet said in loving tone: isi liye to aaya hun yahan ..chal (Again They sat back at their previous place, Abhijeet asked) Mobile kahan se uraya??_

_Daya smiled shyly: uraya nahi he thori der k liye hi liya tha constable se.. Jailor sahab jo nahi the.. (sadly while looking at the culprit) pr iski presence me Message krna bht mushkil hogaya tha.._

_Abhijeet too looked at Him and said with broad smile: Tabhi to pakka intezam kr k aaya hun iska.. (asked in serious tone) wese kuch bataya kiya is ne??_

_Daya replied: nahi yar abhi to bs thori boht baat cheet hi hoti he.. such ugalwane me time lage ga .._

_Abhijeet nodded understandably: Hmm ese mujrim asaani se such nahi ugalte.._

_Daya shrugged His shoulders with: Tumhara bhai bhi koi kacha khilari nahi he.. Boht jald is se isk sary jurm qabool karwao ga.._

_After that They both chat on random topics while laughing and smiling.. Constable who was just came to call Him as two hours has been passed, He smiled while looking at Them and Pov: uper wala un dono ki dosti ko hamesha salamat rakhe or in ki is muskurahat ko..(then said loudly to Abhijeet) Sahab 2 ghante hogae hen chaliye ab.._

_Abhijeet in shock: kya itni jaldi do ghante bhi hogae??_

_Daya sadly: pata hi nahi chala na boss.._

_Abhijeet again to constable: bhai Mere khilaf pure din ka chalan bana .. (stobbernly) Me abhi nahi ja raha.._

_Constable looked at Him in shock but before He could say anything heared Daya's voice: jee nahi Tum abhi hi jao ge (to constable) Ap darwaza kholiye (seeing Abhijeet's face) Boss Tum yahan ae Hm ne itna acha waqt guzara (in soft tone) lekin Tumhari tabiyat bhi theek nahi he or Me nahi chahta Tum kisi bhi problem me phas jao (requesting tone) please Abhi_

_Abhijeet unwillingly nodded because He too have no other option and then hugged Him with: Apna pura khayal rakhna ..__Daya nodded while Hugging Him back with: Tum bhi (strictly) or abhi ja rahe ho Tum hospital.._

_Abhijeet seperated Him from hug: han bhae ja raha hun._

_Saying This He came out from cell and looked back at Daya: jald mile gen.._

_Daya in confident tone: Boht jald.._

_And After that both bid bye to each other ..__Abhijeet after thanking to the constable left the police station and then directly made His way towards Hospital where doctor did His dressing.._

**_"If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so I never have to live without you"_**

**_The End.._**


End file.
